Traditionally, the primary obstacle with collecting solar energy is how to absorb the optimal amount of solar energy as the sun's position in the sky changes with respect to the location on the Earth. Also, the path of the sun varies through the different seasons and, thus, makes the sun's position more difficult to track. The sun's position in the sky becomes a large factor when constructing an apparatus to harness solar energy. In order to obtain the optimal sunlight when the path of sun is at an overall lower angle in the sky during the winter months, the present invention provides a means to collect sunlight optimally and efficiently throughout the day. The objective of the present invention to focus sunlight to a solar thermal collector during the winter months and to provide shade on the solar thermal collector during the summer months.